Ready or Not
by OliveJuiceVorpsey
Summary: Percabeth. one year after TLO. Not much more to say, im making this up as i go! :P More Chapters to come. Oh, and at the very end, the name is supposed to be Cara, not Cassie. I don't know how to fix it after I publish!
1. Prologue or I have visitors

PERCY'S P.O.V.

I was running. Away from what, I wasn't sure. I didn't even know where I was until I glanced toward the bow. A dark-haired, wooden maiden stood, chained the ship. Of course. Even a year after the second Titans' war, that very ship, the "sacred" housing of rebirth to the Titan Lord Kronos, came to haunt me. A bone-chilling, hollow laugh echoed around me. I was running in invisible quicksand. "Run, little warrior. Beckendorf is waiting!" Kronos's eerie voice spoke to me, just waiting for my reaction. I couldn't get to Beckendorf in time, or turn around and jump off the side. Kronos, the stupid oaf, made time itself bend. I saw the familiar muscular African-American boy up ahead and tried to force myself to break the spell. I could in real life. I mean, I have. But I couldn't. Even knowing what was gonna happen, wasn't going to make my body propel itself faster to change fate. And then in a deep voice, even though his is deep, wasn't his, Beckendorf yelled, "Percy! Stop it! _Percy!_"

I woke, and sat up so fast I hit my head on Tyson's. Tyson is my baby Cyclops brother. And by baby, I mean, mentally, he's around 8 or 9 years old. Maybe ten. But physically, he's 6'3, easy. He's got crazy scars on his back from the time he and a Sphinx had a, ah, "skirmish", and if you can see through the Mist, one big brown eye surrounded by long black lashes. And he's ready to go through anything for me, Rachel Elizabeth Dare (who is the new Oracle's host), Annabeth, Thalia, Dad, Grover, or even Mrs. O'Leary. She's my pet hellhound. So, basically, any of my friends, even if it's Grover, the 33 year old satyr. Of course, satyrs mature half as fast as humans, and Grover's a slow-goer as it is.

Tyson yelled, "Yay! Percy's alright!"

"Yeah, big guy. I am," I said, although the dreamed worried me. I had accepted Beckendorf's death, just as I had Silena Beauregard, Bianca di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, and others. If there's one death that should be haunting me, it should be Michael Yew, head counselor for Apollo until the war, when I'd made major bridge break apart in various places, and Michael had been in the very spot where one piece had fallen. He dropped a hundred feet, and I had his bow, which hadn't fallen, and tacked it to my wall as a reminder. Among other reminders, I had a pink scarf from Silena's stuff, Beckendorf's lucky hammer, a wild centaur's T-shirt that said _**KRONOS SUX**_, and others.

A soft knock shattered our silence. Annabeth strolled in, and wrapped her arms around my neck, and planted a soft kiss on my lips. Just like that. Her lip gloss today (and yes, she actually wore lip gloss now) tasted like Pomegranate Apple, one of the flavors I enjoyed, because it actually tasted good, unlike some others. I couldn't help but slide my tongue slowly through her lips. I was so caught up in the moment, like I always am, I didn't realize that Tyson was still there until he coughed slightly and I broke away, Annabeth stuck in mid-kiss, whimpering. Tyson blushed and said, "I'll, uh, go see, um, Heidi…" Tyson bounded out. Heidi was his girlfriend. No, not _girl_friend. Ugh, a girl that's a friend, okay? Geez. Turns out, surprising as it is, Heidi is a lady Cyclops. I know, right. Shocker. But together, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Poseidon, my dad, created about 2 dozen lady Cyclops', and one stays here. The others are clever traps to lure more Cyclops' to work at the forges. Aphrodite made them beautiful and irresistible. Well, as beautiful and irresistible as Cyclops' can be. Not meaning to be offensive, of course. But I could tell Tyson and Heidi were really into each other.

"So, sailor, we fighting any monsters today, or are you free?" Annabeth laced her fingers with mine and we walked out of the shallow sea-stone building. I looked around. Camp Half-Blood had changed so much. Instead of a giant U, there was a complete rectangle, with minor gods' cabins, as well as Hades and Hestia. A huge temple lay below the Arena, and many children were gathered there, praying and worshipping. I saw dryads climbing from their trees, and Grover and Juniper holding hands, walking down from the forest. "What'll we do first?" Annabeth asked me. "Um, you wanna fly?" And of course by fly, I mean fly a pegasus. Annabeth seemed extremely happy at that. She loved her pegasus, Porkpie. We walked over to the stables, where I saw Katie Gardner trying to sooth a horse. "Need help?" I asked. "Uh, yeah, I guess…" she blushed. The horse spoke in my mind, _Nuh-uh, lord. I ain't gonna ride with her, who knows? If she gets mad I might just become a giant sunflower!_

"Come on, Barry. She won't. Heck, I never turned you into a big wad of kelp, did I?"

_No, but—_

"Then let her ride!"

_Fine, lord. As you wish…_

Katie shot me a grateful look and I nodded in return.

We walked over to our pegasi's stalls, and I got Blackjack ready while Annabeth saddled Porkpie up. We flew over the open sky and did flips and twirls and nosedives, all the while we laughed loudly. It was good to hear such a pure sound. Suddenly an arrow shot passed my ear. Chiron, the head camp activities director, waved us down. We swooped down, and let our horses walk back to the stables, for an extra sugar cube each. Chiron smiled, something I haven't seen in a while. "Percy, Grover and Juniper have something to say to you two, in your cabin," and with that, he trotted away. "Um, okay?!" Annabeth said, genuinely confused. I laughed. "_This _should be good," and we walked to my cabin. I opened the door quickly, to see Grover and Juniper hugging tightly on a spare bunk. "Uh, hey guys. We're here!" Annabeth called. They let go of each other quickly. "Percy, Annabeth. We have something important to tell you. Juniper and I, well, um, we're pregnant…" Grover said shyly. I asked "_We're_ pregnant?" Grover said, "Well, Juniper is. I'm just the father."

Annabeth fainted.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, pulling out a canteen of water. I poured it over her face and she woke up spluttering. I helped her to my bed and lay her down. "Weirdest dream… Grover and Juniper… here… baby…" And then she saw them sitting on another bunk. I thought she was gonna faint again, right then and there, but she just said, "Oh, gods…" and closed her eyes. "So do you have any names picked out?" I asked. "No, not really. We don't know if she's going to live in a tree with Juniper, or more of a satyr like me," Grover told me. "Has there ever _been _any girl satyrs? And do you even know if it's a girl?" I felt awkward, pummeling him with so many questions. "Well, only two other people besides me, Juniper, Annabeth, and you, know. And that's Chiron and Maggie Somers, a girl from the Apollo Cabin. She did some tests, which I didn't even know she could do, and told us it was a girl," I noticed Juniper hadn't said a word the whole time. "Um, well, good luck with that…" I said as the dinner bell clanged. I rushed out, supporting Annabeth heavily on my shoulder. Even though we were dating, we weren't allowed to sit together. Rules. I got up to scrape a large portion of my food to the gods in the large fire. "Poseidon, thank you for everything. And to all you other gods and goddesses, yes, even you Hades and Hestia. Thanks," I murmured. And I walked back to my table, nervously pushing my food around. When we were finally allowed to be dismissed, I hurried back to my cabin. I didn't know why I was acting so strange. Annabeth followed me in, shutting the door firmly. Tyson was still hanging out wit Heidi, and he wouldn't return until around 10:15 or so. Annabeth pushed me onto the bed. "So, Seaweed Brain, what should we do tonight?" she asked as she kissed me. I flipped us over, now me on top. "I don't know, just play it by ear," I purred as I kissed down her collarbone. She panted as I pulled off her shirt, and then worked my way down her stomach. I started pulling down her yoga-style shorts. I was waiting to see those crazy good legs, when suddenly, somebody pounded on the door. Annabeth pulled on her shirt and shorts, and fixed her hair. "Give me your hat," I whispered. She gave me a questioning look, but asked nothing and held it out. I took the invisibility New York Yankee's cap and shoved it in a drawer. She caught on quickly, and threw open my trunk, scattering its contents. "Where did you put my knife, Seaweed Brain?!" She yelled. "I told you, I don't have it!" I screamed back. The person at the door knocked louder. I pulled open the door so quickly I nearly whacked myself in the face. Annabeth was on her hands and knees, looking under my bed, through the sheets, everything she could find. Chiron stood at the door, his eyebrows furrowed together. At his side were two girls, One looked about 12 or 13, and the other was about 19. They both had jet black hair, and the older one had aqua blue eyes, the other had sea-green eyes. Tan skin, good bodies. The younger stood, breathing through her mouth, so I could tell she had braces.

Then Chiron looked at me. "Percy, welcome Andi and Cassie. They are your sisters."


	2. Speak of the Devil

I was so shocked I couldn't move. Annabeth came up behind me. "My… _sisters_?!" I asked. The younger one, Andi, got right up to my face. I noticed her skin wasn't perfect, but she was tall for her age, about 5'7. "Yeah, Kelp Face, so get used to it. I don't like it, either, but I don't wanna die out there!" then she whispered something in her older sister's ear. "Andi, stop. Mom wouldn't want you to act like this," Cara warned. "You don't know what Mom would've wanted! You only stopped partying and came home after it happened! I hate you! I hate you for taking me here! I wish you were _dead_! Then why don't you see what Mom would've wanted, and then we can talk!" She ran off, heading for the stables. "Oh, dear…" Chiron muttered. "I-I'm so sorry! She's still in denial, you know. I should go talk to her. But I can't, it's the same thing over and over. 'I want Mom over you! I hate you!'" Cara looked close to tears herself. I looked at Annabeth. "It's around 7:00," I said, "So, Annabeth, could you go talk to Andi, and I have to talk to Cara," I dragged their trunks inside, and shoved them to a side wall. Annabeth ran off, and Chiron galloped to Archery Range. "Come on," I told Cara. I walked her to the lake in silence, and we took the last canoe. After I rowed to the middle of the water, she spoke. "Percy, who are they?" She asked, pointing to the giggling naiads in the water. "Oh, those are naiads. Water spirits. Hey, guys!" I called to them. "This is my sister, Cara!"

They giggled some more and pointed.

_She's Sally Jackson's other child?_ A blonde one asked.

"No, no, no, Poseidon's side. Like Tyson, only they're girls. And there's another one, Andi. They both look like me. Treat them with respect, please," I asked.

_Yes, Percy Jackson. We will!_

"Who's Tyson?" Cara looked like she couldn't believe there were _more _kids. "He's my--our-- half-brother. He's a Cyclops. He'd like you," I said. "_Cyclops?! _Well, I can't say I'm surprised. So, um, about my mom…" She started. "Oh, uh, you don't have to talk about her if you don't want to," I told her. "No, it's fine," she took a deep breath. "See, a few months ago, we found out we were half bloods. And almost immediately, weapons followed. Beautiful weapons too; knives, daggers, spears, bow and arrows, swords, shields, almost everything you could imagine. We lived with only our mom our whole lives. She took care of us. I mean, what Andi said was true; I went and partied a lot, even though I was under-age. And then one day, my mom went to a bank to withdraw money for Andi's school lunch account. And as she was walking out, some guy robbed the bank. She tried to escape, thinking Poseidon would help shield her or something. But the robber didn't even hesitate. Shot her right in the heart. I think the fact that Poseidon just used her for two powerful half-bloods, not love, was more of a factor in her death than the bullet wound was. And then the cops came, and the lawyers, then here…" She started sobbing hysterically. I didn't know what to do. I scooted over, awkwardly putting my arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into my collarbone. After a few moments of me being silent and Cara sobbing, some kids from the Aphrodite Cabin who were also canoeing cried out, "Woo! Percy's cheating on Annabeth!" Then they raced back to shore to gossip the news. Cara looked up immediately. "Cara, let it go—" I started to say, but then I saw her eyes. The whole eye, including the white parts, turned into a tiny hurricane. All of a sudden she let out a screech of pure anger, and water spouts hit each Aphrodite kid in the face, then I watched as a huge tidal wave picked up the boat, and I thought it was going to tip over, but it threw the boat over most of the length of the lake, and skittered to an uneasy stop at the shore closest to the dining pavilion, all the while the children were screaming, some even shouted curses in Ancient Greek. They scrambled out, and I heard one yell, "My hair! I just curled it!", another, "Not fair! This Versace is brand new!", and yet another, "Ach! My Gucci! NO!"

Cara laughed. I mumbled something incoherent, and laughed nervously with her. Did my eyes get crazy like that when I was mad? Probably. But the part in her story, _I think the fact that Poseidon just used her for two powerful half-bloods, not love, was more of a factor in her death than the bullet wound was_, really got to me. My dad cared. Sure, sometimes he didn't show it, but most times he couldn't. Gods couldn't interfere directly most times, especially when it came to their children. But I was alive this long, thanks to him. He gave me Riptide, the sand dollar used for the two river gods during the battle, he sent naiads to help me out, and he loved my mom. He would've loved other women, too, I'm sure of it.

After we got back to our cabin, Cara laid down on the bunk next to me. I figured she would sleep on the bottom, and Andi on the top. "So I guess Andi is short for Andrea, huh?" I asked, breaking an awkward silence. "Nope. Andromeda, actually. I told my mom, even though I was only about 6, I said, 'Mommy, that's not fair. I can't say that. It's too long!'" She giggled at the memory, while I thought about the origin of my own name. Perseus was a son of Zeus, go figure, and he decapitated the Gorgon Medusa's head, and then saved Andromeda while flying back. Oh, great. Now my sister's namesake was the lover of _my _namesake. What are the odds?!

I heard a terrified cry coming from outside, and we both ran out. I had to pull Cara down just as Guido the pegasus came galloping straight where our heads were. "Watch it!" I called, and then I saw who was on the flying horse. Andi's face was one of horror as she tried to slow the pegasus by pulling the reins. That just made him air-buck, and she had to clutch to his mane to keep from being thrown off. "Guido! Zephyr, 45 down!" I yelled.

_Sorry, lord. Only trained to take directions from my rider. Which ain't a very good one, at that._

"Andi!" I yelled, exasperated. "Tell him Zephyr, 45 down!"

She took my hint and the horse landed gently in the ground. "Um, thanks, Jackson. That wasn't bad, you know. What did those even mean?" She asked. "Well, it's ancient, but if you don't know how to ride a pegasus, you tell him how to land safely. Zephyr is the West Wind, very gentle. And 45 down means at a 45 degree angle, fly to the ground. I wasn't sure if it'd work. But apparently it did."

"And _you_, blondie!" Andi started advancing on Annabeth, spluttering curses and spitting, "If you're so wise, were you really that dumb to make me ride a pegasus when I _just got here_?! You thought it would _calm me down_?! Even if I am a _daughter of Poseidon_?!" We had to pull her back, kicking and screaming, until I saw Tyson walking around. "Tyson! Help!" I yelled. He jogged over, and easily slid one arm over Andi's waist, pulling her into the cabin, while Annabeth ran to hers. "You have to lemme at her! I don't need stupid Whirlwind for _her_! Just tie one hand behind my back, and I'd _still_ win!" She jumped around the cabin, before glaring at Tyson. "And who do you think _you _are, just busting in and carrying me off?!" she screeched, shoving herself at him. Tyson looked scared, then angry, and he roared, "I helped Percy and Annabeth! But I'll never help you, you big meanie!" He started bawling and ran out to find Heidi. "Don't you realize that he's only about 8 years old?! Uh, hello, his _size _practically gave him away! Oh my gods! Just sit down and shut up!" I yelled. "His _size _practically gave him away to be Shaquille O'Neal! I was supposed to know how old he was by how _tall_ he was?! I'm 13 years old, and I'm 5'7. I look _down _at other kids at my school! It's not normal!" Andi ran and locked herself in my bathroom. I realized what her problem was. She got teased for her skin, height, and probably ADHD and dyslexia. I sat on my bed, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

_**Haha! Nice way to end, right?! LOL JK and um next chapter, mostly just character descriptions. I might do that every other chapter, if someone else comes along. I making this up as I go, so hey! Right after I upload the character-description-thingy, I'll upload the next chapter, which will be continued from THIS CHAPTER CHAPTER 2 BECAUSE CHAPTER 3 IS CHARACTER DESCRIPTION! Thanks for reading, and I love the series, but I did not write, nor own, this delightful, wonderful, intriguing insight into a world I never thought was possible and so awesome but it is! Again, thank you!**_


	3. Character Description 1

PERCY JACKSON-

Age: 17

Favorite Color: Blue

Hometown: New York, New York

Weapon: Riptide

ANNABETH CHASE-

Age: 17

Hometown: Richmond, Virginia

Weapon: Magic Invisible Yankees Cap, Knife

CARA DEVEN-

Age: 19

Hometown: Mount Pleasant, South Carolina

Weapon: Boreas

ANDI DEVEN-

Age: 13

Hometown: Mount Pleasant, South Carolina

Weapon: Whirlwind

TYSON THE CYCLOPS-

Age: 9

Hometown: New York, New York

Weapon: Stick, Brute Strength, and if that doesn't work, crying

HEIDI THE CYCLOPS-

Age: 9

Hometown: Camp Half-Blood

Weapon: Hammer, Cyclops Beauty

CHIRON-

Age: 4102

Hometown: Mount Pelion

Weapon: Bow and Arrow

POSEIDON-

Age: 4320

Hometown: Mount Olympus

Weapon: Trident

REFERENCES-

.uk

D'Aulaires' Book of Greek Myths

The Demigod Files by Rick Riordan

I do not own, nor claim to own, this series. I own Heidi the Cyclops, Andi Deven and Cara Deven, and their weapons. THANK YOU!!!


	4. Day in the Life

ANDI'S P.O.V.

They don't understand. Nobody does. I mean sure, Cara _thinks _she does. After all, she's my sister. I know Mom would've. But Dad—er, Poseidon—made sure she wouldn't understand anymore. He didn't love her. He doesn't love us. We're just two more devil kids he spawned. And Percy, don't even get me started! Tyson is… well, Tyson's alright, I guess.

I stared at the badly chipped cotton-candy colored nail polish. Absently, I thought, "One of the Aphrodite kids has to do them for me."

I came out of the bathroom at around 11:30. That way, I knew Percy, Cara, and Tyson were all asleep. Tyson snored like Katy Perry singing with a sinus infection. I rummaged through my bright blue camp truck that shimmered and had little goldfish all over it. I blindly pulled out what I thought was my red sweatpants and XXL Elvis Costello t-shirt and slipped them on. After climbing into my bunk, making sure to shove my foot near Cara's face, I stared at the ceiling. In the middle, there were a bunch of fish-horses rocking back and forth thanks to the cool sea breeze coming in from the window. Little tridents were dotted throughout the area, and merpeople, clams, crabs, coral, fish, and other sea-related things swam around, thanks to a well-built holographic projector. Music that sounded suspiciously like the fairy dance music in the 2003 version of Peter Pan, composed by James Newton Howard, softly floated through the room. I soon fell asleep.

The sound of a very loud instrument, maybe a gazillion reed pipes, woke me up so fast I thrashed and fell off my bed. Someone stifled a laugh, and I looked up to see Percy's cheeks puffing up and his face turn red. I was so mad I couldn't even speak, so I just stormed to the bathroom. "Oh, no!" I said. My jet black hair was a rats nest, and I had a couple pimples appear over night. I carefully combed through my hair and slipped on a black and pink heart headband, took a wash cloth and popped my pimples, and pulled on some brown shorts and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt that Chiron gave me and Cara, and walked into the bedroom. Cara and Percy were dressed already, and Tyson had even left. A conch horn blew, and we walked out to breakfast.

We sat down at the Poseidon table, and dryads bustled in, carrying platters of food. "Belgian waffles and peanut butter toast!" one announced. Goblets appeared on the tables as well as food, and Percy waved a hand over his cup. "Blue Coke" he said. Cara and I gave him questioning looks, but said nothing. I was the next to try. "Um, sweet tea," I felt odd talking to a goblet, but it instantly filled with the good stuff. "Water," Cara said. During breakfast, she kept glancing towards the Hephaestus table. I couldn't see who she was looking at, but I didn't really care. After breakfast, I hurried to the archery range. Chiron was teaching, even though I'm not that good, and I didn't want to go to sword practice because Percy was the instructor. I didn't dare wanna see him. Cara hurried to Arts and Crafts, where Hephaestus Cabin was doing "make your own weapons!" Annabeth ran to sword fighting. Little hag.…

"Ah! Andi, we're just starting, would you like to shoot first?" Chiron called. "Uh, sure," I said. I picked up a Camp bow and a quiver of arrows and aimed for a dummy instead of a target. Dummies were easier, and I didn't have much confidence. I aimed at a 24 degree arc, and shot at a medium power level. It just grazed the dummy's ear. "Oh, gods…" I muttered. "Um, Chiron, I think I'll try later," I said, dropped the bow and arrow, and ran to Arts and Crafts before they could say "ambrosia".

Arts and Crafts was easier. I made some sort of shield, even though it was deformed, as I watched Cara cuddling up to Jake Mason, head counselor for Hephaestus. I wanted to go up there and bash my shield over her pretty little face, but I stopped when I saw a boy, about 14, walk in. He had a certain air about him; darkness, death. Some of the kids got restless, and others took a sudden interest in their shoes. He strolled up to Jake Mason, whispered something in his ear, and after Jake nodded uncertainly, walked off. The kids went back to normal, whispering amongst themselves. I dropped my things and went to talk to Jake. "Who was_ that_?!" I asked. "That was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," he said grimly. "Hades, as in like, hospitable, rich, souls-of-the-damned-sewn-into-the-cloak Hades?!" I was shocked. I didn't know he really loved anyone enough to have kids. "Yeah. Three years ago, on a quest to save Artemis and Annabeth, his sister, Bianca, joined the Hunters, maidens of Artemis. They came to the junkyard of the gods. When she tried to turn off a machine that was gonna kill 'em all, it started running, and it crushed her," he said sadly. "_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_" a female and a male voice recited together. I whirled around to see Percy and Annabeth, holding hands, walked in. I could tell it was hard for them to say it. "So, anyway, Andi, wanna canoe race?" Percy asked. "Nah, I'm gonna go see someone real quick," I smiled, waved to Jake, and sped off. I could feel Cara's eyes just glaring at me.

I found Nico di Angelo in his cabin. I rapped the door. _Knock, Knock!_ And he opened with stern eyes. "What? Who are you? Whaddya want?" He asked almost angrily. "Hey, watch it, Dead Boy! I'm Percy's sister!" He glared at me, but let me in.

"Percy's sister, eh? Should've known. Same hair, face, eyes. But definitely _not_ the same attitude. What do you want?" He studied me carefully. "Son of Hades, right?" I took a deep breath. "Yeah, so what? Oh, gods, you're not—no! No, I won't. I can't do it. It's too dangerous. Absolutely not!" He shouted. "Keep your voice down! You don't even know what I was gonna ask!" I cried. "Yes, I do. You want me to summon someone from the Dead. Someone who fell in battle, probably. Or a sibling. So, no," He shook his head. "You have to! It's my mom!" I pleaded. He faltered. "Please, Nico. She died a few months ago. Someone shot her. Please!" I was on my knees. "_No_!" and then he pushed me out of the cabin so hard I did a half back-flip. "Don't ask me again!" He yelled as he shut the door. "Andi!" Cara cried as she saw me, coughing into the dirt in front of a black, skull covered door. "I'm fine," I lied. "Just help me up."

After we got back to Poseidon's cabin, Cara asked, "What did you _do_?!" She yelled. "I asked Nico a question, he said no, and I pushed it. Simple," I shrugged. She threw her hands up in despair and stormed out of the cabin, muttering something about shipping me off to Barbados.

I walked to the entertainment area, a new looking building with foosball tables and air-hockey, and a huge 56 inch plasma flat-screen television. A few kids milled around, some lounged on the plush recliners and couches. Jake Mason was sitting on the edge of one of the couches, and to my absolute shock, Cara had her head rested on the same edge, her body lying across his lap and down the vicinity of the sofa. Trust my sister to do that when _I _needed her. I nearly cried out in anger, saying, "That's _my_ sister! Leave her alone!" But I thought better of it. Instead, I plopped down on a nearby recliner, and let my feet stick out in front of me. We only had an hour of this entertainment a day, so I was happy to have some R&R. The T.V. was on USA network, CSI Miami was on, and I could hear my sister say "Eww!" every time a graphic scene showed. I endured that, and then went to dinner.

For dinner were burritos, Tostitos, chips and salsa, chalupas, tacos, soft tacos, and Grover's favorite, enchiladas. Before everyone started to eat, we walked up to the fire and scraped in our best portion of the meal. Then Chiron said, "To the gods!" And we all chowed down. After I stuffed down a little bit of everything, including flan, tres leches, and Puerto Rican fruit pastries, I dragged my feet through the grass and into my cabin to take a shower. The warm water flowed down my back, and the shampoo just massaged into my hair. After that was done, I slipped on my P.J.'s from the night before and fell asleep.


	5. Head over heels in fights!

A soft hand woke me up. "Andi?" They asked. "Mph," I grumbled, and flipped over to face the wall. "Andi, it's Nico," At that, I shot up and squinted through the darkness to find his face. The soft ocean glow slightly gave away a bulge in front of me. "Nico, what?" I growled. "Come on," he whispered. "No," I laid back down and closed my eyes tightly. "Please come. I think your mom would appreciate it," he begged.

I sat up and looked at him coldly. "My mother. My… _mother_?! You don't know a damned thing about my _mother_, okay, Dead Boy? But I'll come with you. Maybe I can see you better in the moonlight so I can slap you," And with that I yanked him outside, to his cabin. 

No sooner did the door slam did he lock the door. "Excuse, me?" Was all I could say nervously. Nico's hand reached down to his hip. He pulled out a long black knife, glittering and very powerful. He shoved me against the rocky walls and raised the kinfe to my throat. "Do not _ever _threaten me, even be it slightly. Do _not ask me to summon the dead. The last time I did it, I summoned my sister, and now I cannot live with myself. Clear, Fish Head?" he hissed, and the coldness of the obsidian sword against my neck had me shivering. I reached up to my hair and pulled a wave shaped clip out of my hair slowly. _

"_What are you doing?!" he cried. "I'm getting my barrette! I click it when I'm nervous and when I think. Mother, may I?" I asked mockingly. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth. I clicked the thing three times and it grew into a long bronze sword, which I brought down to his neck after kicking him in the knee, then the groin and sent him sprawling. _

"_Just because you're the son of a commanding death god, doesn't mean you're the only one who knows how to kill," I growled, pushed off his muscular body, and walked out of the cabin. I stopped at the doorway, looking back at him to say, "And no, I don't think my mother would have appreciated that." I pushed a button on the bottom of my sword to have it collapse back into a hair clip. I slipped it in my hair, then stealthily crawled to my cabin and into bed. And so came my first "official" demigod revealing dream._


	6. The Demigod Dream

_**I don't own this series, just heidi, Andi, cara, and Barry the Pegasus ;-)**_

I was huddled in a corner of dark, dank cave. A battle raged around me. I saw Annabeth slashing monsters, Percy fighting a handsome young blonde man, with a terrible red scar down the length of his face. A young girl held up a giant boulder, and she was trembling. A girl in a shining silver parka and jeans was hacking at large, demonic snake women. Suddenly, I saw Percy going against a giant man in an expensive suit. He was shoved on the ground, his bronze 3-ft sword flying to the other side of the cave. As the brutal man went to slam down, the silver girl flew in between them and got knocked to the rocks on my side of the cave. Her head was bruised and bleeding profusely. Soon, the giant man was pushed under the burden of the rocks and he roared in agony. The young girl who was previously holding up the rock ran over, also in silver, as did Percy, Annabeth, and a punk looking girl. I watched in horror as the stripped her of her parka and a gash across her arm oozed green poison. I heard her finally whisper, "You were right. You are nothing like Hercules," to Percy, and the young girl in silver blew a sparkling grey mist up into the sky.

I could bear no more.

I forced myself awake, just as the morning pipes blew. I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth. When I walked back into the main bedroom, Percy and Cara were in deep conversation. I slipped past them to the main dining pavilion and sat at the Poseidon table. When dryads melted out of the trees, we held up our goblets and cried, "To the gods!" After scraping the best part of our meal into the fire, I ate and headed off to Pegasus-riding.

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait, unfortunately I have alot going on. I also apologize for the last two short chapters. I have writers block ;-( ANY AND ALL SUGGESTIONS WELCOME! If youre not comfortable with just saying it in a review, just message me! Im not picky, so ill do whatever. I do believe a quest is in order, though… haha, woops! Did I say that out loud? ;-) uhm yeah. Oh, yeah! You can be in my story if you wish, so next chapter is attached form to do so. Please give me as much info as you can! No gods or goddess, please, and PLEASE not too much demigods! But you can still send in demigod forms. ;-D thanks you guys! I love you!**_


	7. Character Form

I would not like an abundance of anything, but you can send in what you like. Im a normally very generous person, so I may let you keep the character, but just keep in mind the next best thing to be safe! ;-)

YOUR First Name

CHARACTER (they can be you!)

Name-

Age-

Gender-

Height-

Weight-

Eye Color-

Hair Color-

Hair style-

Hair Length-

How is your hair normally worn?-

What is your way of dressing?

Personality-

Favorites-

Hates-

Other info-

CHARACTER TYPES

Mortal-

Monster- what are you? For the gods? Against? don't care?

Demigod- (godly parent?)

Satyr-

Naiad- (fresh, salt, or both?)

Nereid-

Dryad- (what plant?)

Nymph/Spirit- (of what?)


End file.
